Rock Steady Crew
Rock Steady Crew is an American b-boying crew and hip hop group which has become a franchise name for multiple groups in other locations. History and description The group was initially formed in The Bronx, New York City in 1977 by b-boys Jojo and Jimmy Dee. The Manhattan branch was created by Crazy Legs and B-Boy Fresh. The New York Times called the Rock Steady Crew "the foremost breakdancing group in the world today." A related group exists in Japan. Rock Steady Crew Japan is led by a dancer named Crazy-A, who was one of the original Japanese breakers. His group of dancers was originally known as the Tokyo B-Boys. Now, Crazy-A leaves the younger members of Rock Steady Crew Japan to do the dancing. Many of the new members of Rock Steady Crew Japan come from Soka Daigaku, a University which has a breakdancing team called D-Crew.Condry, Ian. Hip-Hop Japan, Duke University Press, 2006. List of members :listed alphabetically 1977–1984 *A1 *Baby Love *B-Boy Fresh *Big Balls *Buck Four *ChinaDoll (vice president) RSC Girls *Crazy Legs *Devious Doze *Easy Mike *Frosty Freeze (December 8, 1963 – April 3, 2008) *JB Fresh *Jimmy D *Jimmy Lee *Johnny J *JoJo *King Keith *Kippy Dee a.k.a. Rasean (June 13, 1967 – May 26, 1990) *Kuriaki *Lenny Len *Lil Crazy Legs *Lucan Rock (1980 – 1986) *Mr. Freeze *Normski *Prince Ken Swift *Ravi *Rip7 *Robbie Rob *Spider Chino *Swoooshh *Take One (November 10, 1967 - August 1, 2015) *Toxic *True (May 7, 1967 – July 4, 2011) *Ty Fly *Wandee *Whopa 1991— *Abramz *Armani *ATS *Bboy BailRok *Bonita *Bonz Malone *Case One *Crazy Legs *DJ Cucumber Slice *Danny McMillan *DJ Apollo (inactive) *DJ Charlie Rock *DJ Eclipse *DJ JS-1 *DJ KaoticBlaze *DJ Presto One *DJ Q-Bert *Doze Green *DV One *East3 *Evil Dee *EZ Mike *Fast Feet (inactive) *Feenx *Fever One *Floor Rock *Flowmaster Fields MC *Funky Frank *Isaiah Shaw (Dizlam) *Jeromeskee *Joe Fowler *Lord TomTom 'Club' Gaskin *Madchild *Mari *Masami *Mega *Mix Master Mike (inactive) *Mr. Freeze (former member) *Mr. Wiggles *Muter (original member) *Nathan Cade (female Emcee) *Pop Master Fabel *Quiet Riot *Q-Unique *Rahzel *Rama Pratama (Malang) *Rama Stunt *Ray Roll *Renegade *Richie Rieotch *Rock Steady Straus *Shadoe *Skeme Richards *Skillroy *Sugar Pop *Sweepy *Swoooshh *Tony Touch *Tuff Tim Twist *Tony-Rome *Unico *Velcro *Whopa *Ynot (new vice president) Former Members *Artson *Brett The Threat *Denote *DJ Wobbles *Double T *Easy Roc *Flea Rock *Flowmaster *Forrest Getemgump *Heps Fury *Honey Rockwell *Jeskilz *Ken Swift *Koolski *Legacy *Luigi *Mr. Freeze *Rhettmatic *Servin Ervin *Shonn Boogz *Smerk *Smooth *Teknyc *T-Rock *Venum *Wenluv *O-SKI Discography Albums *1984 - Ready For Battle *2007 - 30 Years To The Day Singles *1983 - "(Hey You) The Rock Steady Crew" *1983 - "Ready For Battle" *1984 - "Up Rock" (#9 Australia) *1984 - "She's Fresh" *2000 - "Used To Wish I Could Break With Rock Steady" Appearances in feature films * Wild Style (1982) * Style Wars (1983) * Flashdance (1983) * Beat Street (1984) * Moonwalker (1988) * Streets Is Watching (1998) References * The Freshest Kids: A History of the B-Boy (DVD), Image Entertainment, 2002. * Hip-Hop (Korean Comic) (Manhwa), IQ JUMP COMICS, 1998-2004. External links * * * Rock Steady Crew 35th Anniversary - (2012) * Breakdancing Lessons: Windmills 3SF - Application to learn Windmills by World-Class B-Boy Jeromeskee (Massive Monkees / Rock Steady) * "Rock Steady Crew Celebrates 30th Anniversary" at XXLmag.com * Doze Green's art * Current member list * Official biography * Biography & Original member list by Joe-Joe * Crazy Legs "Rock Steady Crew 32nd Anniversary" Interview, 07/09/09 Category:American breakdancing groups Category:American hip hop dance groups Category:Organizations based in New York City Category:Organizations established in 1979